<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Super Smash Bros Odyssey Paralogue: Mancake's Mission by SmashBrosOdyssey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937846">Super Smash Bros Odyssey Paralogue: Mancake's Mission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmashBrosOdyssey/pseuds/SmashBrosOdyssey'>SmashBrosOdyssey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smash Bros Odyssey [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fortnite (Video Game), Marvel vs. Capcom (Video Games), Overwatch (Video Game), Super Smash Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Ensemble Cast, Everyone is Here! (SSB), Exposition, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Post-Betrayal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmashBrosOdyssey/pseuds/SmashBrosOdyssey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a dystopian hellscape in which the gladiatorial sport of "Fortnite" reigns supreme, forsaken outlaw Mancake is doomed to run a family friendly restaurant on the sport's hallowed ground. On a seemingly ordinary day, Mancake overhears a conversation between friends reunited, and is given the opportunity of a lifetime</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smash Bros Odyssey [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855015</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Super Smash Bros Odyssey Paralogue: Mancake's Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Super Smash Bros Odyssey Paralogue: Mancake’s Mission</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Butter Barn: Fortnite Island, 8 Days before Smash City opens</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>            <em>C’mon down to the butter barn,</em></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>            It’s a sweatfest, and that’s the best</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The genetically engineered life form known as Mancake had been cleaning the soon-to-be-open Butter Barn for several hours. Paranoidly, the mustachioed pancake had checked the calendar placed over the kitchen door for the seemingly hundredth time. It was Wednesday.</p><p>            “Fights’re on Saturday and Sunday,” he mumbled to himself.</p><p>            The 100-person gunfight known as “Fortnite”, was what took up the island on the weekends. On the weekdays, it was a tourist attraction for bloodthirsty nerds and consumerist families. In truth, he wasn’t sure what made him want to hang himself more.</p><p>            <strong><em>We got the quickest triggers in the whole wild west.</em></strong></p><p><strong><em>            We got sweats and devs. </em></strong>  </p><p>            <strong><em>Takin nubs on bets.</em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>            Ain’t no tellin’ who the upper hand gets.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“It wasn’t always this way,” grumbled Mancake, as he surveyed the restaurant one last time before moving to put away the cleaning supplies.</p><p>            Mancake shook the thought away, syrup splaying on the floor. He thought about cleaning it up. It didn’t matter, nothing did if he was rationalizing this Hell.</p><p>            <em>If the young, spry cowpoke that you were could hear you talk…</em></p><p>Mancake closed his eyes. How were things so bad that he could think so romantically of his past? The genetic mutation that had caused the birth of him and his friends, and the combat between them that preceded Fortnite, so that V-Labs could show off their world-changing technology?</p><p>            He exhaled slowly.</p><p>            <em>It was cause fuckin’ V-Labs didn’t rule the world.</em></p><p>Mancake remembered a time when V-Labs was the pioneering leader in military R&amp;D, and that was it.</p><p>            That was all before Venessa took over.</p><p>            Mancake crushed a mop he had been putting in the supply closet by squeezing it. Feeling his heart pound like a jackhammer, he reached for his syrup gun, spraying the nectar of the maple tree on himself, letting the sugary goodness melt into his unhuman pores. Mancake felt the relief wash over him.  He wished he weren’t an addict, but Venessa’s antics had made him one, as well as a prisoner and a criminal.</p><p>            Venessa O’Kelly, for whom the ‘V’ in V-Labs was made, inherited the company from her father upon his suspicious death. A million times as brilliant as her old man, and a million times as ruthless, she leads the company into a new age, that allowed her to take over the world through corporate mergers.</p><p>            Mancake stepped outside briefly, taking in the tropical air, looking at the atom-shaped black hole that existed alongside the sun.  That was Vanessa’s golden egg-laying goose, and the first of her many breakthroughs, The Zero Point. Harnessing it gave Venessa a way to control all of the facets of reality, a process of which Mancake couldn’t even begin the understand.</p><p>            <em>So why did he come to me?  </em>thought the outlaw.</p><p>            “He” was Jonesy, a rogue V-Labs employee who himself hoped to harness the power of The Zero Point to raise an army against the autocrat.</p><p>            Spitting at the ground, Mancake turned on his heel and went back inside. The restaurant would be open in a few minutes.</p><p>            <strong><em>C’mon down, rake some monies.</em></strong></p><p>
  <em>            <strong>Goin’ all up, servin madly.</strong></em>
</p><p>Mancake got to his position behind the counter, removing a loose bit of paneling to reveal a faded photograph with the phrase. “Il Fuorilegges” scrawled on it. In the picture stood himself, and two other figures in matching black cowboy hats and dusters, a grey-haired young woman and a black man with dreads.  They were the members of his old gang, Victoria Saint, and Deadfire.</p><p>            Again, Mancake closed his eyes. He could remember everything. Jonesy intruding on Il Fuorilegges poker night, the way they’d all jumped at the chance to help Jonesy break into V-Labs to harness part of The Zero Point to raise an army, the smell of death and bullet shells as they reached the final leg of their mission, Deadfire’s final gasp for air, the feel of hot bullets penetrating his own skull just as Jonesy completed his mission, disappearing into the unknown, and Victoria smirking up at him.</p><p>            Victoria had informed Venessa of their coming to secure herself a position in the ridiculously titled Venessa’s Virtuosos, a fleet of bodyguards loyal to only Venessa O’Kelly herself. Upon rejoining the land of the living, Mancake was told that, while Deadfire was dead, he was being cut a deal at Victoria’s behest. Instead of rotting away in a prison, like all others who crossed Venessa, he was given a chance to be an integral part of the Fortnite Island community. Thus came the Butter Barn, thus came the eternal wondering if Victoria had sold him and Deadfire upriver out of hatred or self-preservation, and thus came the cherry on top, this annoying looping song that only Venessa, or someone in her camp, could shut off at nightfall</p><p>            <strong><em>Yeah, yeah</em></strong>,</p><p>            <strong><em>Yeah yeah yeah</em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>            Come on down to The Butter Barn</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>            Come on down.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Mancake muscles quaked. He’d done everything he could think of in five years. Screamed, shot at the source of the noise, but nothing worked. And why emote when you can’t change your station in life?</p><p>            <em>Ding!</em></p><p>Mancake quickly re-secured the loose paneling, covering the picture of his past, as the bell above the front door rang.</p><p>            “Welcome to the Butter-“</p><p>            Mancake’s eyes widened in confusion. He had seen some odd characters in his life, typical when she who ruled the world played with the fabric of reality so foolishly,  but none were so odd as the three that entered the restaurant. The first was a raggedy-looking Asian man in a dirty white karate gi. He sat at the table with his companions, a brunette Asian woman dressed in all blue, and an enormous-looking man in some sort of futuristic green armor, his face hidden by an orange visor.</p><p>            “Cortana are you sure this is the place?” asked the armored man.</p><p>            Neither of his companions responded. Maybe the big guy was insane and the other two felt sorry for him.</p><p>            “Can I…uh, get you anything?” asked Mancake.</p><p>            The woman spoke up first, “Two-stack of pancakes please.”</p><p>            Karate Man responded next, “Three stacks for me! With extra syrup and bacon on top, if you would.”</p><p>            The lady tutted at him, “It’s amazing how you eat like a teenager, and yet you never get fat.”</p><p>            “Well, I do a lot of walking Chun, so I would appreciate it if you would…”</p><p>            “Can you keep it down? Cortana is still trying to analyze this thing,” barked the big guy.</p><p>            This shut up the bickering duo, “Sorry Master Chief,” they said in unison.</p><p>            Mancake quickly scribbled down their order and left for the kitchen. They didn’t pay him enough to pry on whatever bullshit was going on.</p><p>            No sooner had Mancake poured the set-out batter and let it sizzle in the pan did another enter the restaurant, “Ryu, is that you?” barked the voice.</p><p>            “I don’t believe it, Captain America,”</p><p>            “Well, I’ll be damned soldier, it’s been a dog’s age,” boomed Captain America.</p><p>            Mancake heard the men clasp hands before saying together, “Take you for a ride,”</p><p>            The outlaw didn’t laugh often, but that got a giggle out of him. What he could hear over the hustle and bustle of a kitchen intrigued him too. Discussions of “Abyss” and “Super Smash Brothers” and the bandying about of absurd names such as “Mega Man” “Ruby Heart” and “Cable” filled his sound pores. After some more small talk, the proverbial batter hit the fan.</p><p> </p><p>            “Well, we were at Avengers HQ and Jonesy…”</p><p>            Instinctively, Mancake turned the heat all the way up. His guests’ pancakes immediately burst into flame, the roar of the fire drowning out their entire conversation. The less he heard, the better!</p><p>           </p><p>
  <strong>The Butter Barn, the next evening</strong>
</p><p>“I WANT A TOY!” bawled the fat child, as his equally fat mother glared at him.</p><p>            “Son, we don’t have toys here. Best I can do is make ya a pancake with a smiley face on it,” sighed a defeated Mancake.</p><p>            <em>And I was havin’ such a good day too, thinkin’ about Jonesy’s new friends, </em>thought the restauranteur.</p><p>            “Listen, you mustachioed freak, the customer is always right, and my boy says he wants a toy, he gets a toy,” growled his mother, the boy’s crocodile tears drying up with the ultimatum on the table.</p><p>            Just as Mancake contemplated if Venessa’s torture chambers would be better than this, the doors burst open. A woman in full cowboy regalia strode in, he platinum blond hair swaying as the breeze from outside entered the restaurant. Following behind her was a massive robot in a leather jacket his neon green eyes locking on Mancake as soon as entered.</p><p>            “You Mancake?” asked the girl.</p><p>            “Yeah, that’d be me, but I’m kinda in the middle of-“Mancake began, but was interrupted.</p><p>            “WAHHHHHHHHHHH! I WANT A TOY! I WANT A TOY! I WANT ONE I WANT ONE I WANT ONNNNNNE!” screamed the boy.</p><p>            The cowgirl glared down at the boy, before kneeling down to his level.</p><p>            “Listen, son, if you don’t shut the hell up and behave like a good little boy, my friend BOB,” she snarled, jerking a thumb to her stoic robot friend, “Will make putty out of you for all the good little boys and girls to play with. Ya, understand me?”</p><p>            “HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MY SON LIKE TH-“</p><p>            The mother whale’s screams did not phase the girl, as she pointed a double-barrel shotgun at the woman’s forehead, “And I’ll make bacon outta you, to put on the pancakes.”</p><p>            Both mother and son whimpered at the sight before them, while the gun-toting woman’s face twisted in thought, “In fact...”</p><p>            She pointed her gun upward, discharging it, blowing a single hole in the ceiling,</p><p>            “ERRBODY OUT! THE DEADLOCK GANG’S GOT SOME BUSINESS TO CONDUCT!”</p><p>            Everyone save Mancake, the woman, and her robot muscle fled the restaurant in a panic. The shock that had frozen Mancake stiff meanwhile, had been quickly replaced with boiling anger.</p><p>            “Do ya have any idea what you just done missy,” screamed Mancake, “When word gets back to my bosses I’m dead me-“</p><p>            The woman laughed as she collapsed into a chair, putting her feet up on the table, “Nah, they’ve got their hands full.”</p><p>            Mancake’s eyes narrowed, “With what?”</p><p>            “Whelp,” the woman began, “First of all, Venessa’s technically outta this dimension on vacation. If that weren’t enough, she’s got a prison break to deal with,”</p><p>            As Mancake began to form the words, another figure walked in the door. His blue skin and white hair were different, but the black cowboy hat and duster were unmistakable.</p><p>            “Deadfire…how?” balked the former leader of Il Fuorilegges.</p><p>            “Same as any ole political dissident around here, get pumped with that slurp stuff, some Zero Point gunk, an’ here we are boss,” Deadfire spoke in his usual laid-back Cajun accent.</p><p>            “Now that that’s all out the way, let’s get down to business, My name is Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe, but everybody calls me Ashe, and this,” the woman said, jerking her thumb to her robot, “Is my bodyguard BOB”</p><p>            “Ashe, BOB,” Mancake greeted, tipping his hat to both, “Now, what’s yer business,”</p><p>            “I represent something called,” Ashe began, her face twisted in disgust, “Team FUCKIT. See, yer friends from yesterday are connected to some very powerful people, the people I answer to now. Part of me signin’ on for this shit was that I got to put together a team, as I have to openings in mah Deadlock Gang, and when them karate doofuses came back with the intel, I knew I had to extend a job offer to ya. Your lab rat buddy was just so I can sweeten the pot.”</p><p>            “M’am, I appreciate the offer, but Il Fuorilegges don’t come cheap,”</p><p>            Ashe snapped her fingers, and from seemingly nowhere, BOB produced a giant stack of money, “I believe I have about two million V-Bucks in here. If you accept, I’ll be takin’ controlling interest in The Butter Barn. I’ll sell it back to ya once we’re done, but for now, it’s best if we have a base with the masquerade of a legitimate business.”</p><p>            “Uh…The Butter Barn technically belongs to…”</p><p>            “What, that bitch Venessa? The Butter Barn getting bought was apart of the negotiation for princess’ little vacation destination, which, coincidentally, is where we’re takin’ The Butter Barn under Deadlock Gang ownership.”</p><p>            “Oh…” said Mancake, his eyes widening in realization, “So you basically bought a visa for me an’ her?”</p><p>            “Now you’re catchin’ on,” Ashe shouted, a sarcastic smile on her face.</p><p>            “So… what’s our mission, who else is on Team FUCKIT?”</p><p>            Ashe shrugged, “Dunno. ‘Parently the whole outfit’s so secret that even the individual members are kept in the dark. All I know is that something crazy’s going on, and our boss thinks Venessa’s in on it based on a tip she got from an old friend of yours…”</p><p>            “Jonesy,” interrupted Mancake and Deadfire together.</p><p>            “Correct. And when this dimension opens its doors in a week or so, we’re all gonna go there as private citizens who own a business, and hang out until the shit goes belly up.”</p><p>            “Dope,” said Deadfire, “Means we can get drunk on the job a bit eh?”</p><p>            Ashe shrugged, “Sure, I figure we’ve all seen a hangover or two.”</p><p>            Deadfire chuckled, but Mancake’s eyes widened, Something else had occurred to him.</p><p>            “Wait, you said the dimension opened its doors in a week? Then where did Venessa go?”</p><p>            “My dimension,” Ashe explained, “Tipped ‘er off about some people I know. Figure the Overwatch dorks can keep her busy for a while.”</p><p>            “Overwatch?”</p><p>            “Superhero do-gooder types, you know the deal. Anyway, pack up anything important because we set sail on Smashcraft Deadlock six days from now, so we can get The Butter Barn in tip-top shape before all those customers come in,”</p><p>            Mancake shot a look to Deadfire, who nodded to him. Mancake nodded to Ashe in return, “You can count on us, The Deadlock Gang, ma'am.”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And with that, I present to you the first AO3 EXCLUSIVE portion of Smash Bros Odyssey. This is the true scope of my work, that you'll see more of in Ultimate's sequel, also an AO3 exclusive, but I wanted to get my Fortnite AU out there while I had it in my head.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>